Mimi's First Date
by cpuffs
Summary: Mimi knows she can't have some normalcy in her life, but that doesn't stop her from trying. Strangely enough, her father hoped she would do just that. Slight child abuse. Mimi/OC. Art by bleedman.
1. Chapter 1

It's not like she _planned_ for it to happen.

It was shortly after Chi's latest concert and he was just _there,_ pulling out a few Aku bills from his pockets, telling her that if he guessed her favorite food on the menu, she'll agree to go on a date with him.

Mimi's not sure what drew her to him in the first place. She's never met the boy in her life, but he did look attractive. Pitch black hair, red complexion, _blue_ eyes, and a dazzling smile. He had a plain, black shirt on and dirty sneakers. It had to be the blue eyes, though. Almost everyone of her kind carried the same features. Maybe it was the bold way he approached her, not hesitating to sedate his steps nor did he stutter when he spoke to her and because she knew that _he_ knew who she was, he instantly piqued her interest.

Whatever method he practiced behind doors must have worked because she nodded her head yes at his wager, and it was no surprise that he won. She saw that coming, too. Mimi's visited the same cafe plenty of times for a regular to notice her infatuation with muffins. Did she want him to win? Perhaps.

"It's settled, then," the demon boy said, eyes twinkling and unable to contain the radiating excitement in his tone. She doesn't blame him. It's likely a big thing to get one of the heirs of the Underworld to go on a date with you. "Here's my number. I'll text you all the details, okay?"

Mimi nodded, licking her claw before pinching his cheeks in farewell.

"Ow, uh, thanks? I have to go, but I'll see you later, yeah?" he said, detaching from her sharp hold and heading out the door. "Bye, Mimi!"

She never told him her name, and he never told her his.

 **o.o.o**

His name was Eric.

Mimi found that it suited him, although she wasn't sure how, yet.

He texted her daily. He'd ask how she's doing, and she'd reply in words or with an emoji. She kept it on a friendly base, as well, never having had such an interest in a boy before and fearing the possibility of opening herself to another individual besides Jeff and Chi.

There's nothing wrong with making new friends, Jeff told her, and he encouraged the relationship, knowing Mimi didn't have many friends to hang around with. She was a growing girl, and the friendly arachnid made it his mission to construct a normal life for Mimi as much as he could, but Mimi wasn't as optimistic as Jeff.

She didn't get normal. She wasn't allowed. Her father made sure to remind her of that factor when he found out about Eric. _But we're only friends_ , she wanted to say, but HIM must have known what she was thinking because he threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't tell me you're only friends," drawled HIM, sitting cross-legged on his favorite chair. "My dear, have you learned nothing of our lessons on the subject of love? _It doesn't exist_. He'll bolt before you know it, and don't expect me to be there for you when he does."

Mimi was puzzled, unsure whether he just granted her with fatherly advice or tried to get under her skin again. If he was being genuine, his attempt was doubtlessly unsatisfactory in her opinion. It only left her glaring after his retreating form, wishing she had the strength to rip off his head using her teeth.

After three days, Eric finally texted her the details of their date. It would be near a populated area in Aku City; a park, he had explained. Mimi's only been to a few places in the city, never bothered to see the beauty the city had to unfold, and what better date than Eric showing her around?

 _Let's have a picnic afterwards,_ he added. _All the walking we'll do will surely leave us hungry, don't you think?_

She looked forward to it and rummaged through the clothes Chi had given her. Her father liked to dress her up, but it was mostly to represent his image, and she didn't want that for her first date. She picked out a white top with floral lace and a purple skirt to match. She thought her attire would look better with a hat; the sun hat Jeff made for her might do the trick - with a blooming flower nestled on the side.

Mimi would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this. It felt good getting ready for her first date. Jeff was smiling, and she could have sworn he was crying tears of joy earlier this morning. She rolled her eyes. He could be melodramatic at times, but she loved him for it. Without Jeff, she'd go completely insane.

"I'm so proud of you, Mimi. Making friends isn't easy in the Underworld," complimented Jeff. "Although, I wished you'd picked something longer..." he trailed off with a disapproving look at the skirt.

Mimi shrugged. It's the Underworld. The skirt she was wearing can't be any worse than what others wore.

"Here," Jeff said, slipping a cute pair of gloves for her claws. Mimi inspected the soft fabric. Eric would be able to hold her claw if he had the balls for it, and it went with her chosen attire. She licked Jeff's face to express her gratitude.

"I'm glad you like it!"

 **o.o.o**

He was late, and Mimi was starting to rethink her life choices.

It was only a few minutes past noon. He was likely held up by traffic, but a voice inside her head told that notion was ridiculous. He was twelve. He couldn't know how to drive. Mimi ignored it. There's no need for someone to own a car in order for traffic to happen. Maybe he was kidnapped? Terrible things happened in the Underworld, but if Eric knew his way around the city, he probably knew the majority of the dangers to evade.

She blamed her concerns on her self-esteem. She was overreacting. He wasn't that late. He _will_ come.

The few minutes turned into an hour, and Mimi heatedly glanced down on her phone. He hasn't left a message, no explanation as to why he was late. He was killed. Yeah, that had to be it. There's no way she was stood up. He'd have to be crazy to leave HIM's daughter stranded and unattended. _He'll come, he'll come,_ Mimi chanted inside her mind again and again.

She could try and give him a call. Doesn't make her sound too desperate, right? She rarely used her voice, so she wasn't too keen on the idea, but Eric refused to answer her texts. Dialing his number, Mimi put down her picnic basket on a wooden table and waited.

First ring, second ring- call ended. She blinked. Did he purposely end the call before the third ring? No, no, no. She was not stood up! She was not-

"... stood ...up."

 _He stood her up._

 **o.o.o**

Jeff was preparing one of Mimi's favorite dishes for dinner when he noticed Mimi arriving earlier than he expected her to.

He cocked his head to the side, flashing her questioning look. "That was pretty quick. I was hoping to surprise you with dinner. Y'know, to celebrate your first date- Mimi?"

Mimi didn't bother looking at her nanny as she stormed into her room, wishing she had a door to slam shut and emphasize how _angry_ she was, but that would only be music to HIM's ears, so she's better off not having one. Though, it wasn't just anger that resided inside; she felt humiliated. The thought of Eric laughing it off with a couple of friends came into mind. That no good son of a b- Mimi grabbed one of her pink pillows and bit into it, a scream resting on her throat, begging for release, but she contained herself.

She should have known better. She brought this upon herself. HIM had warned her- gods, she loathed him, but that's exactly what he wants from her. It would make him proud to hear the words 'I hate you' leave her mouth because it meant he succeed in diminishing every good moral her mother had worked so hard to bloom.

Mimi crawled under her bed with a sigh, hiding her face with a claw. She will move on. It's not like she loved the boy. She doesn't know what that feels like, and she's only met him once. After all, the entire ordeal was more embarrassing than anything. It's what Blossom would want, thus Mimi wouldn't allow awful thoughts to penetrate her brain.

"Hmph," a voice spoke from above, making her jump. "All of this over a meaningless boy? How _disappointing."_

Mimi growled at the looming form of her father. Apart from Eric, he was the last person she wanted to see. Sniffling, she turned away, not wanting him to see the angry tears prickling on the corners of her eyes, not that he could. He had to bend down in order to see her tears, but the sniffling gave it away.

HIM groaned. "Are you _crying_? Get out of there," he snapped impatiently.

Mimi grudgingly did so, knowing it would not go well for her if she decided not to listen. She crawled out from her under bed, standing up and glaring at the soles of her shoes.

"Look at me," HIM ordered.

 _No_. She didn't want to. Don't make her look. _Don't_.

" _Look at me_."

Mimi flinched when he roughly grasped her chin with his claw, forcing her to lock gazes with him, but after that, her heated expression doesn't falter. HIM inspected her thoughtfully, waiting for her to break again, but when she didn't, he looked pleased and released his grip on her, taking note of the rolling tear down her cheek.

"You seem to forget that that every action you take reflects on me," HIM hissed. "You've failed me, Mimi."

She clenched her fists, ready to argue her way out of this. She didn't need words for her father to understand.

"No, you will not go unpunished," he continued. "but first things first: fix the problem." A sigh. "My dear, if you are to take my place in the future, you cannot permit anyone to make a fool out of you, especially not some _lowlife_ like the one you've chosen to play around with. Understood?"

She blinked. Lowlife? _Everyone is an equal..._ But the more she thought of Eric, of what he did to her. Would it be so bad to make him pay for his sins? No one would miss him. HIM was right - she was a joke to Eric. Right at this moment, he could be spreading word that he managed to trick her into liking him.

Slowly, Mimi nodded her head, and HIM reveled in the defeated look in her eyes. He would almost break her. He was so close to reversing the work Blossom did. She'll be the perfect heir one day.

"Good. Now make yourself presentable. I want you in attendance when Mr. Abadeer arrives for a meeting."

And with that, he left, and Mimi wished more than anything for her mother to come back to life and rescue her from this hell, whispering soothing words of comfort as she held her.

* * *

 **AN.** Meh. I don't really like how I wrote this, but we can all agree that HIM is a butt and will always be one, and the only reason he allowed the date was probably the humiliating outcome. Although, I think he was hoping for Mimi to extract revenge. *sigh* But she didn't, and that's good because it means there is still some good in her... but for how long? As for Eric, I know what happened, but I don't know if I should reveal it by adding another chapter. Hmm. I'll think about it and this was obviously inspired by a certain piece of art made by bleedman, heh.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I tend to leave my fics vague in some areas cus' I like to see how you interpret things, but like I said, I might make a second chapter or a following fic, but if I don't, then you'll just get a late reply. Or hey, maybe both!


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi can never tell when it's over - it's a warm, fuzzy feeling in her brain. Her vision is filled with stars, and the red skies of HIM's realm mingled together. She'll pass out and reawaken a few minutes later by Lava Monster's consistent finger prodding, and the leather strap held between her teeth is always torn in half during the procedure.

Jeff wasn't allowed near her during the ordeal. The first time he was present, HIM had to personally pry him away from her unconscious form, and he'd apologize profoundly to her for not doing anything to stop HIM's servants from electrocuting her brain. At first, she'd throw a tremendous fit when HIM took Jeff's place as observer, but over time, she was glad he wasn't around anymore. She couldn't bare the look on his face when he realized she was starting to enjoy it.

"Princess," rumbled the Lava Monster above her form. "Your father has granted you the rest of the day off to recover from your injuries."

More like recovering from the headache throbbing in her temples... Mimi slowly adjusted her sight, savoring the shivering sensation crawling over her body; her arms and legs felt like jelly, and she could taste copper in her mouth. She was bleeding, likely from her arms and wrists. She always dug her claws in without noticing. Not that she minded; the sight of blood no longer fazed her.

 _Jeff, if you only knew the bad things I like._ Mimi rolled over on her bed, standing so she could go change. She still had to go fix her mistake; the mistake being Eric and letting him get away with making a fool out of her. HIM wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she didn't. The Lava Monster caught on to her intentions and kneels down, respectfully bowing his head.

"My master's words were very specific; I am not to allow you from leaving. You need recovery, my princess. HIM will be furious if you leave the grounds of his infernal realm without permission... again."

Mimi ignored him, pulling out a Tide To Go pen from seemingly nowhere. She worked on ridding the ugly blood stains from her dress. It didn't get rid of the stains entirely, but it was better than nothing. Besides, her dress was red.

"I would advise resting. You're in no condition to-" But one cold look from Mimi shut him up. She wouldn't be persuaded to stay; once she made up her mind, there was no going back.

 **o.o.o**

Mimi pushed her messy hair away from her face. She looked like a wreck, and she was out of her mind for leaving the Land of Tainted Souls in such a state, but that was the beauty of electrocution. Her mind was a floating balloon. She was more fearless than usual; or rather, reckless. She'll probably forget today's events by tomorrow.

"You look like shit," murmured a nearby waiter as she entered the cafe, but the demon girl didn't spare him a glance. She continued her search for the boy, taking a seat at her usual spot.

"Y'lookin' for Eric, right?" continued the waiter. His back was to her, but he was obviously referring to her. "Saw him talking with your dad yesterday, poor boy was shaking from horn to toe after their conversation. God knows what Lord Him said to him- HEY! WHAT-!"

Mimi was holding up the table in front of her with amazing ease, and her eyes held an uncharacteristic fury. No doubt she was pissed, but the waiter, used to her notorious antics, wasn't having any of that today, especially not in his cafe.

"You put that down - gosh-darn it, that's the _third_ table this month!"

Mimi didn't listen, further raising the table so it was above her head.

"You put that down, Princess! You- no! No, no! _Don't you dare_. MIKE! Get the spray bottle!"

Mike, a meek-looking ghoul, nodded his head and rushed into the kitchen. Wasting no time, Mimi threw the table across the cafe, breaking it in half when it met the bordered floor.

The waiter cursed, whipping his head to glare down at the demented child. "Well?! What do you got t'say for yourself, eh?" he snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

Mimi stuck her tongue out.

"That's it!" he declared, grabbing her by the scruff, kicking the front doors open and literally throwing her outside on the street. She stayed on the ground, rubbing her sore butt. "Now I don't wanna see you for at least a month- you and your father!"

Her eyes bulged.

"Yeah, that's right, little girl. No Flapjack Sunday for either of ya!"

In a desperate attempt to make amends, she pulled out a 1950 wine bottle and held it up towards him.

"I don't want your vinegar! NOW SCRAM!" the waiter yelled, angrily gesturing for her to get lost. If she stayed any longer, he would worsen the punishment, so Mimi jumped on her feet and ran off with her tail between her legs.

 **o.o.o**

"So, you thought I bailed on you yesterday?" Eric concluded from the events Mimi explained through a small whiteboard. While moping around in Aku City's central park, Mimi caught sight of Eric. He was sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree; the very same place they had chosen to meet up for their date.

"To be honest, Mimi, I technically _did_ , but I didn't want to! I swear! But your dad..." Gulp. "...h-he's got a way with words."

Mimi nodded her head in understanding. She also appreciated the effort Eric was making not to offend her in any way, but she and her father were far from deserving anything good. She didn't question what HIM might have told him. It was probably a quick threat to stay away from her or I'll kill your loved ones, blah, blah, blah. You'd think he was being overprotective, but Mimi knew it wasn't for those reasons. She was royalty; she can't be intimate with a commoner, and what better way for her father to get rid of Eric now in case he becomes a permanent problem in the future?

"I'm kind of glad I'm alive, though," Eric mumbled. "I really thought he was going to kill me..."

 ** _Fix the problem._**

She tensed, and an immense wave of sadness washed over her body. Mimi liked Eric. He was kind, gentle, clean from any trace of evil; it was ironic for someone who lived in the Underworld. **_Fix the problem._** He didn't deserve this, but she'll make it up to him. Somehow. One day. He won't suffer. Eric will be her responsibility; his soul will be hers to rule.

"Mimi? What's wrong?"

Mimi didn't answer, slowly taking out the hidden knife inside her boot. ** _Fix the problem_**. This is mercy, she wanted to tell him, ensure him that she would finish the job quickly. It won't hurt. She'll make sure of that.

"W-What are you doing?"

 _Don't look down at me now, Ma,_ Mimi thought, bringing the knife down on Eric's chest.

She didn't want Blossom to see how much like her father she truly was.

* * *

 **AN.** I was originally going to let him live, but this is GT, and I wanted to end this fic, so what the hay. I kinda rushed on my writing, so apologies for any mistakes.

 **TigerVolcano5000:** It was going to be Chi, actually. I can see her keeping tabs on Mimi and having the unfortunate chance at spotting the two having a one sided conversation. I was going to have her kidnap Eric and interrogate him, but that would probably include more chapters, so I didn't, and I needed Eric dead, so it had to be HIM. Lord Butt-Face wouldn't tolerate him at all; HIM likely doesn't want to have to deal with the possibility that Mimi will fall for someone that HIM considers to be nothing. He knows Mimi is a tough offspring to deal with considering she's been raised by a fallen hero; her views are completely different, so he's going to have to step in a couple of times to ensure she follows his path. Oh, and sorry about the delay; this is the final chapter. I'm glad you liked my story, but this one's done. Although, I do have many plot bunnies in brain, so you won't be seeing the last of me. c:

 **Nazo-XXX:** He technically did, but didn't want to. You were right about HIM- we all saw that coming, didn't we? Huehue. Sorry I killed Eric, though. :c


End file.
